Lost in the moment
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: Miley is loosing herself. She stopped talking to lily adn Oliver and has fallen into the wrong crowd. Can her bf from Jonas L.a. help her snap out of the fame monster?  the story p.o.v is on nick
1. Lost in the moment

**A quick thank you to those who read**

Hello to the people who support me and read my writing. I am very thankful for those who review have me on author alert or for my stories. Writing is a passion of mine that I hardly have time to do anymore since I work so much but I promise to make more time to fit it in.

This story is about Nick who is crazy over his girlfriend Miley but they both run on different schedules. He fell for her radiant sprit and thirst to do something different. They met back up after tours to find out the girl he fell for is no longer existent. She no longer talks to her old friends Lily and Oliver and instead found the wrong crowd.

**Chapter one Lost in the moment**

**p.o.v of nick**

I paced around my room and took a deep breath while closing my eyes. It was finally here the day had arrived. I ran and crashed into my bed and hugged my throw blanket, I was finally home on a non moving vehicle. A big grin wrapped around my face and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. I loved playing music, being on tour and seeing fans. Being out on the road was a privileged I cherished but it was always so nice to get away and come back home to the nice scenery of familiarity. I had to keep grounded, music was my passion and I never wanted to become someone I wasn't. I turned my head and gazed outside my door. I can't wait to see my Miley in person. Lately our schedules have been clashing more than the usual. I sat up in my bed and put my chin into my hands. I hope she missed me as much as I missed her.

I sighed a breath heavy. I never was that greatest at expressing how much she meant to me. I was the kind of guy that showed it and didn't like to say it. For some reason that always bothered her even when she knew as friends I was like that. I thought of all people she would understand I mean took her so long to come out of her double life as Hannah Montana and now she rocks out on stage as her true self. I tossed in my bed and shook my head. Wish we had more time to talk but I couldn't wait to hear the new things she has been getting into with her work. I smiled lightly, I was so proud of her the day she stepped out and decided to show who she really was. We promised we would try and keep each other grounded and not let any of this fame get to our heads. I loved that she was always so smiley, for no reason at all sometimes and always stood clear from things that she didn't want to do. She wasn't the kind of girl to be coaxed into pressure. I hit my fist into the wall, unlike my brother Joe who has been having a hard time adjusting to us being normal and back home. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I can't believed he slipped big rob a hundred to do his chores. My legs went on the wall and I tilted my head back and began to twirl my phone up in the air. Miely was coming back today and she was going to get dropped off. My hands began to itch as I glanced down my phone every few seconds hoping she would text me that she was close by. I had so much to tell her and…

There was a knock on the door and I bolted up immediately. My ears perked up and I smiled huge running down the stair and hopped the last few sprinting to the door. I stood still for a second as I helf the door knock sighing out to catch a breath. I huffed into my hand to spell my breath and I then patted myself down to make sure my outfit was alright. I then rolled my eyes who cares, I ran my hand into my hair and then…

"dude, this isn't a Hollywood carpet exactly." Joe clicked his tongue on his cheek and folded his arms over his chest saying he was bored as he leaned on the wall. " just go on and answer the door already."

I flipped him off and turned my back on him and smiled as I swung the door open to only set eyes on a girl that was… Not Miley.

The girl smiled lightly and crinkled her eyes. "hi." She said in a chirpy voice.

"Um, hi.. Can I help you?" I asked taken aback at the sight of London Tipton

The girl giggled and put her hands over his hips, "I can tell you were expecting someone else. Sorry to disappoint but I'm here for Joe. Is her here?" She asked inquisitively. I chewed the side of my cheek and held my index finger up to her. "yeah, he's in just one second okay." I closed the door on her and I ran up to Joe and socked him. "Joe!" I shrilled in a low voice, "you got to cut this monkey baring from girl to girl! This isn't a damn jungle-"

"Joe got up from the wall and patted my arm, "yeah, yeah little brother. You should really work on the weights more I've toned up a lot more." He grinned and walk off to the door.

"Joe this isn't a joke! You just broke up with what's her face last week."

Joe walked off and opened the door and leaned on it, "Hello gorgeous. You ready to go?" She nodded her head yes and with that Joe walked out of the house and I was left speechless. My eyes began to feel hot and I tightened the grip of my hand.

"Nicolas darling what is wrong?" I heard a sweet voice ring out. I spun on my heel and glanced around it was my mother starring at me with concern eyes.

I nodded my head yes and sighed out "Joe's off with another girl."

My bother walked over and put her hands over my shoulders, "nick it is okay to be jealous of a girl stealing away your time away with him but you also have a girlfriend yourself."  
>I shoved my shoulder away, "Wow, mom.. really?" I asked in a cool and collective voice. "I love my brother to pieces and that is not why I am upset. Alright mom has nothing to do with a jealous brother bond being hindered. Mom are you so blind you don't see how much fame has changed Joe? How he is dragging Kevin and me-"<br>My mom looked away and walked into the kitchen, "that is enough Nicolas, that is no way to talk about your brother. He is young, now go on off to your room and I'll have dinner ready."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and rolled my eyes, "Don't bother I'm not hungry." I grabbed my messanger bag from the sofa and put it over myself and walked to the door, "Oh by the way, Joe slips out money to get helping hand around the house." I closed the door shut and ran off. I hated how everyone was pretending things were okay. I wanted my brother back and everyone is acting as if the problem isn't there. My whole heart and self is for music and he was crushing my dream with soiling our reputation with the stupid stunts he's been doing.

I gripped onto my phone tightly and finally came across the park I loved so much. I saw under a tree and put my bag next to me. I looked down at my phone and saw a text.

"hi nick I am home. Should we meet up now?"

I smiled and replied back "Yes! Right now I miss you! I am at the park though. Meet me under the tree."

I sat back and tilted my head on the tree and sighed out tracing my hands over my knee.

I was so lost in the wind on my skin that when my phone went off it startled me. My eyes flashed open and a jumped a bit. I looked down at my phone and saw my message.

"I've missed you so much too. Okay I'll be there in a flash dance. Hope you are okay, spur of the moment park alone time always means something." I smiled to myself. She knew me so well…

This was a quick chapter hope you guys like it and I'll be writing part time really soon. Please review.


	2. I love you like no other

**This is fictional, I don't own anything including the songs and characters. **

**Chapter 2 I love you like no other as you take me as I am**

I felt a pair of warm hands fold over my eyes and a slight giggle. I dropped my phone into my lap and I smirked, laying my hands onto of the pain on me.

"Hey Smiley." I pulled the hands away and turned around to a pair of gleaming eyes.

She embraced me in a hug from behind and kissed my neck.

"Hey my Sherlock." She giggled out, "I missed you."  
>I put my hand onto of hers, " I missed you too."<p>

She grabbed my hands and attempted to pull me up. I began to laugh as I saw her struggle with pulling me up and the funny face she was making. Her noise scrunch up and her lips pursed and her boots trying sliding as she tugged. I pulled her down into my lap and kissed her shoulder, "where is little girl going off to in a hurry."

She kissed my lips lightly and brushed her hand on my cheek, "To the swings, its our place we talk and I can tell you need to take a load off."

I ran my hands in her hair, "I don't know how you get me when I don't say a single thing."

She scooted closer to me and smiled, "I'm an expert in reading your cute face and how your body moves." I hugged her tighter and held her hand.

"Let's go to the swings."

I pushed her up and put my phone in my pocket and pulled her on my back as The grassed glided along my feet along the way to the swings. It was a peaceful park that many knew about so it was empty a lot. Miley discovered it one day on our bike route and we couldn't stay away since. It was full of green grass and plenty of trees. My feet grazed something lumpy I looked down and saw sand we arrived at the swings at last. Miley hopped off my back and sat on the swing tugging my hand along and we sat. I shut my eyes hard and let the air hit my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

One thing I loved about her she was goofy when I was serious but when I had down moments she was there to talk to me.

"Joe has changed. I am sure you have seen tabloids hard to not come across how he swings from bar to bar within days. I tried snapping my mom to see what the fame is doing but she refuses to see ti and he's nothing but her little baby." I rolled my eyes, "but anything I do she and my father-"

She stroked my cheek, "like the pictures that got leaked out. I'm sorry should of deleted the messages after my phone was hacked."

I laughed lightly, "you've got nothing to be sorry about that wasn't your fault. You didn't make any comments and took the fall even though I asked-"

She smiled at me, "We are both enough to do what we like. You didn't force me to do anything so there wasn't a need to drag you down for my photos. But Nick you are right, a lot of your fans are drifting off because of all this drama with Joe. He is burning your guys bridges with the breaks up because he's dating everyone and its running connections since they don't end in good terms."

I shoved my hands into my face and started feeling my eyes get hot. I quickly glanced away and felt a wet dab fall on my cheek. I felt a hand over my hair and she pulled me back to face her.

"Don't shut yourself from me. I've told you it's okay when you feel down and need to cry. You've seen me so now let me see you."

I twirled the wing to face her and let my face fall on her shoulder.

My voice grew hoarse and my cheeks went red, "music was all I ever wanted to do. Write and make a difference. I was the one that was discovered at the barbershop and didn't want to do it alone all the time. With my brothers it was made fun, but joe is taking away what music is all about and means to me. It's a joke and fun to him because it's not his passion."

She gently rubbed her back and rubbed it, "It isn't fair at all. You work so hard with the writing for you to get cut off over something you didn't do. "

I shrugged my shoulders, " I've tried talking to him. Kevin has too but gave up on Joe and just got married to the love of his life so he's not sweating it anymore."

I felt a nudge on my ribs, "maybe we should run off and get married and do music on our own." She laughed,

"Yeah, maybe we should." I smiled at her joke.

"Nick I don't want you upset and music means so much to you. Why don't you take a small break from-"  
>"Miley haven't you been listening my mom won't have of it! She won't listen and taking a break from music would only break me and show people we give in."<p>

Miley blew in her hair and hugged me tighter, "No I was going to say take a break with your brothers and go solo for a bit. Not break up or anything just go and do your own thing."

I sighed, "You are brilliant, I'd love to do that. But I really doubt my parents will go-"

"Nick you are 18 soon, forget what they think. It's your life and dream and Joe liked the acting route more anyway. Why ditch your dream to keep them happy when it means nothing to them?"

I rubbed my face on her shoulder, "you are right Miley. I don't know how you do it alone. I'm scared I've done everything with my brothers. You did everything with Lily and you went off on your own and everyone knowning the real you now."  
>She laughed awkwardly, "yeah… Um Nick it isn't easy. You've been a big help. Now you need to break off for a bit and you deserve to do it for yourself. So do it."<p>

I took a deep breath and nodded, "I will."

She smiled and winked at me, "well?"

"What I asked confused." She took her shoes off and squeezed her toes in the sand, "Write some songs.

"Now?"

She laugh and began to swing, "Yes, you always write on the spot. Just give it a slow doesn't have to be a Grammy." She reached out for my hand and squeezed it lightly, "Have some fun!"

I nodded okay and jumped off the swing and moved my shoulders back and forth and began to prance,

"well…"

"yes?" She asked jokingly.

"Well it… started with your hips, so I moved up to you-"  
>"Uh huh." She giggled and jumped off the motioning swing right in front of me only inches away from my face,<p>

"it started with your hips." I placed my hands on her waist and moved in closer to her lips and peaked them, "So I moved up to your lips. To take a chance, ask for a dance. Cause you're the, cutest thing on this side of the world.  
>We call our homes,<br>Yet I feel so all alone.  
>Half of the time,<br>We gotta live with what we got,  
>And I got nothing.<br>So agree to take my hand,  
>So we can conjure up with something rad."<p>

She laughed lightly and took my hand and I spun her. She leaned her hand over my shoulders and we rocked back and forth,

"I don't know how you do it Miley. You are so breave."

She hit my arm lightly and put her finger over my lips and breathed in my ear, "Go on, I liked where you were going with this song." I laughed and looked down at her,

"And if you, could, move on with your life,  
>Just like you do.<br>Just like you shoo be do do do.  
>And you could make everything alright,<br>And I want you too.  
>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<br>Was loving on you."

I paused and took a second to breathed and twirled her again,

"So I moved to the dance floor  
>With instincts and nothing more<br>I had ants in my pants, I did the boogie dance" I jiggled around and dipped her down holding her waist,

"And there was nothing to do but laugh" I grinned big as I saw her smiling and her eyes twinkle bright,

"So I made another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet  
>I said baby maybe we could bust this joint<br>And see if my place is open to chill

And if you, could, move on with your life,  
>Just like you do.<br>Just like you shoo be do do do.  
>And you could make everything alright,<br>And I want you too.  
>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<br>Was loving on you" I winked at her lightly as she brushed he hand on my cheek,

"Keep going she laughed, You'll be brilliant on your own. You don't need your brothers to be yourself."

I took a deep breath and paced with her still in her arms,

"Uhm… uh… lallallalalalallalalalalall oh la la la laaaaa lalalalalalalal lalalalalallahhhhhh

And if you, could, move on with your life,  
>Just like you do.<br>Just like you shoo be do do do.  
>And you could make everything alright,<br>And I want you too.  
>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<br>Was loving on you" She started running from me and I chased after her tackling her down in the grass across from the bench tables. She attempted to crawl away and I pulled onto her hips bringing her down. She laughed loud and grabbed my orange leaves and threw them at me.

"Hey!" I crawled on top of her and pinned her wrist down, "I got you!" I stuck my tongue out and peaked her lips lightly. She grabbed the back of my head and she drew out more intensity with the kiss. I ran my fingers over her stomach and lifted her shirt off a bit and she wrapped her legs around me,

A sound of clearing throat rang in my ears Miley let go of me and we both flew back from each other,

We looked up to see an older lady,

"You children, this is a place for young ones to play and not see such things. Where are your manners."

"Sorry ma'am" I called out after she stormed away and we both looked at each other and shrill with laughter. I got her in a head lock and kissed the top of her head, "Oh we were playing alright."  
>MIley began to kick her feet laughing more, "We sure were just maybe not the kind playing she likes or wishes she had."<p>

We locked eyes more and laid in the grass hugging each other.

**Hope you all enjoyed this second chapter the song Nick sang was a song by Never shout never called "first dance"**


End file.
